Preludio: Black Magazine
by Usako Suyi
Summary: Capítulo perdido, que pasa cuando una noche cambia tu vida.Que errores del pasado volverías a comenter. Sólo 12 años después, vuelvo a casa. Aviso de Sus Ojos!


_**Capítulo Perdido**_

_**Preludio: Black Magazine**_

**-¿Qué estás tomando borracho?- **Lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

**-Realmente me pregunto si algún día vas a respetarme Andrew.- **Respondió dejando su bebida en el escritorio.

**-Nop, al menos no en esta vida. Qué pasa, te veo tan caído, melancólico, sólito y triste en tu gran oficina. ¿Acaso el Señor Chiba, no quiere festejar Año Nuevo con sus empleados?- **Dijo fingiendo pena.

**-Yo organicé esta fiesta¿no es así? Ahora con tu intelecto superior, decime Andy, por qué organizaría una fiesta para la empresa, si no quiero estar rodeado de ellos.- **Sonrió levemente.

**-¿Darien, que carai hacés acá?- **Finalmente habló en serio. -**Tu familia está toda abajo esperándote. Falta 15 minutos para las 12 de la noche y estás sentado en tu oficina tomando whisky sólo.- **Estaba preocupado por él, era su amigo y no le cuando volvía a su encierro.

**-Estaba pensando, solamente eso, recordando.- **Suspiró suavemente. **-Andy hace 10 años tomamos los pedazos de esta compañía y la convertimos en un imperio.-**

**-Fue un trabajo muy duro, pero al final cuando remontamos… Fue la experiencia más gratificante de mi vida, laboralmente hablando, por supuesto.- **Sonrió al recordar el esfuerzo que había sido, pero Darien y él tenían un sueño. Y lo habían conseguido, Black Magazine se había convertido en él mayor multimedio de Japón.

**-Claro, es obvio….- **Volvió a entristecerse.

**-¿Qué pensás ahora?-**

**-¿Cual fue la experiencia más gratificante de tu vida?- **Preguntó el morocho.

**-La MÁS gratificante, no lo sé. Tal vez la primera vez que estuve con Lita, el día que me casé con ella y supongo que lo próximo será cuando tenga en brazos a tu ahijado. No puedo creer que sólo falten 6 meses… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**

**-No sé, creo que es la fecha. Tengo 32 años, un multimedio que descansa en mis hombros. Duermo con las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, pero la experiencia más gratificante de mi vida fue hace 12 años atrás. Y por más que intente e intente buscar otra, se que ése momento con ella fue él más importante de mi vida.- **

**-Darien, cualquiera que estuviera con ella pensaría lo mismo. Y vos sólo la fotografiaste, imaginate si te hubieras acostado con ella o que hubieses no sé algo con ella. Vuelvo a recalcar, si hubieras tenido sexo con Usagi.- **Andrew reía y lo molestaba.

**-Que estúpido, salí, salí antes que te mate.- **Le dijo mientras le tiraba un par de carpetas por la cabeza.

**-Ah! No Señor, si yo me voy, vos te venís conmigo.- **Se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.** -Hay como 200 mujeres abajo, empleadas, modelos y esposas de empleados que quieren su beso de año nuevo. Y yo estoy un poco casado y además no quieren mi beso. Quieren romperte la boquita a vos.- **

**-¡Mierda¿Y mi hermana, no está calmando las fieras?- **Preguntó aferrándose a su único escape.

**-Ja ja ja, Michiru desapareció hace rato y nuestra modelo más cara, también desapareció mágicamente.- **Darien lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.** -Sep, estás pensando bien. La misma que fue declarada la Mujer más Sexy Viva, deseada por los hombres y sueño mojado de todo adolescente, esa es tu nueva cuñada.-**

**-No puedo creer que se animaran a estar juntas en público.-**

**-¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!- **Ahora era Andrew quién estaba incrédulo.

**-Si que mi hermana y Haruka ya tienen como 7 años de pareja. Pero es la primera vez que se dejan ver. Esa es una muy buena noticia.- **Dijo feliz.

**-A Lita la voy a matar. ¡No me dijo nunca nada!-**

**-Respirá Andy. Ellas pidieron absoluta discreción y los que lo sabíamos callamos.-**

**-Mejor volvamos a la fiesta antes que quiera matar a todos.—Andrew hizo silencio y Darien se quedó alarmado. -El chisme más jugoso de toda la empresa y yo me entero cuando sale a la luz. Soy un boludo.- **Gritó mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta de la oficina de Darien.

**-Vamos Andy, a disfrutar.- **Rió mientras seguía a su amigo, que todavía seguía insultando.

**_¸.•´¸.•´_**** ¨ ¨ S&D¸.•´¸.•´ ¨ ¨ **

**-¡Serena! A vos sola se te ocurre viajar un 31 de diciembre¿dónde estás ahora?-**

Estaba rodeada de cajas, todos con origen en Inglaterra, la vista de la ciudad era maravillosa, estaba a oscuras, no quería que la luz artificial le arruinara esa belleza.** -Estoy en mi nueva casa, es enorme. Vas a poder decorarla como quieras. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- **Preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

**-Es la fiesta de la empresa. Estamos todas, Esperá a que se enteren que volvió Usagi. Va a salir corriendo a buscarte.- **Rió feliz.

**-Haruka, ya no soy Usagi. Eso ya pasó, ahora soy una muy respetada periodista. Así que nada de USAGI, ni nada de abrir la boca. Ya nos vamos a juntar. Ahora volvé a la fiesta y dale un beso a tu novia de mi parte. Mañana a la tarde te espero.- **

**-Te extrañé preciosa, es bueno tenerte en casa. Te amo.-**

**-Yo también te amo Haru, es bueno estar en casa.- **

**-Te llamo al mediodía. Hasta el año que viene.- **Se despidió la rubia.

**-Que tonta.-**

Se quedó observando por la ventana, Osaka era tan diferente ahora. Doce años hacía que se había ido y todo, todo era distinto.

Menos él, bueno en realidad ella no lo sabía. Era su recuerdo de él, el que no había cambiado. Siempre pensaba en esa sesión de fotos. En el día que había dejado de ser Usagi y había vuelto a ser Serena.

¿Y él? Sería el famoso fotógrafo que había deseado ser. Tendría una familia, hijos. Si ella 30 él ya estaría por los 32… Su Mamo-chan.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana, mientras otra vez, como todos los años. Él copaba su mente.

**_¸.•´¸.•´_**** ¨ ¨ S&D¸.•´¸.•´ ¨ ¨ **

Gracias al cielo Rei había aparecido justo cuando la horda de mujeres se abalanzaba sobre él. Lo bueno, había escapado de la atención de todas esas mujeres. Lo malo, al hacerlo le había cedido poder sobre él.

Y era bueno usarla de pantalla, y acostarse con ella mejor. Pero no soportaba esa enfermiza manía de querer hacerlo su pertenencia. Él no pertenecía a nadie, menos a Rei. Las cosas siempre habían sido claras desde él día uno.

La morocha era la amante oficial del jefe de Black Magazine. Todos los años una de sus modelos tenía el "Honor" de ocupar su cama, Rei ocupaba ese lugar desde hacía 4 –largos, pesados, y dolorosos- años.

Una relación basada en el sexo y en las apariencias. Nada exclusivo, cada vez que quería una mujer, sólo tenía que sacar a la que ocupaba lugar en su cama.

Pero ella era el recuerdo más dulce que tenía, el momento más gratificante de su vida. Usagi, la modelo más importante del medio a nivel internacional. Era tan hermosa, las modelos de ahora no tenían la gracia, la elegancia o la naturalidad que ella tenía.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron fuera de la fiesta, como siempre sus pasos lo guiaron al mismo lugar… Ese estudio donde la había conocido. Dos días bastaron para cambiarle la vida, y por desgracia, dos días bastaron para arruinársela. Cuando el 1ro. de enero llegó, ella era suya y él era de ella. Irremediablemente, y para siempre.

----------------------Flash Back----------------------

Tenía 20 años, por fin había logrado. Era ayudante de uno de los fotógrafos más importantes de Japón, reconocido a nivel mundial por su contrato con Vogue. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era tan famoso, como borracho.

Desde que estaba trabajando con él, todas las producciones eran en realidad de suyas. Eran de Darien Chiba, al que ahora llamaban solamente ¡PIBE!

Todo el mundo corría, a quién se le ocurría hacer una producción el 30 y 31 de diciembre. Todo para cumplirle lo caprichos a Usagi. La modelo había aceptado de muy mala gana esas fotos.

Lo peor iba a ser soportar a la pelirroja esa, con sus aires de diva y encima soportar al borracho de su jefe.

La producción era sencilla, fotos de ella con elementos carísimos todos supuestos regalos de navidad. Tapados de piel, joyas, diamante, lencería fina, vestidos de los mejores diseñadores… Y la última sesión era de ella sobre un Ferrari.

Se sorprendió mirando a una joven hermosísima, seguro que era más linda que esa Usagi. Su cabello era rojo cereza, calido e increíblemente sexy. En comparación con la fastidiosa mujer que estaba por llegar, Usagi que tenía el cabello rojo fuego, tirando a naranja y un cuerpo extremada mente exuberante.

La mujer de sus sueños se parecía a esa joven, con el cabello recogido en una colita. Vestida con jeans, zapatillas y un suéter rosado. Se acercó lentamente a ella, fascinado de las sensaciones que creaba en él.

Su jefe se adelanto y comenzó a gritarle a la joven, todos sus instintos le pidieron que la fuera a rescatar. Pero de pronto la joven levantó su mirada, y su jefe se calló. Infundía tanto respeto cuando miraba así, se quedó nuevamente mirando como ella ponía en sus lugar a ese maldito borracho, sin siquiera decir una palabra.

La realidad lo golpeó cuando ella se dirigió al cambiador, esa era Usagi…

----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------

Abrió la puerta del estudio. Había tenido tanta suerte, era dueño del estudio donde habían tomado las fotos. Y hacía 2 años había podido rastrear el Ferrari y comprobar que era el de ellos.

Tanto había pasado en esos dos días, ella lo había empujado y animado a todo. Lo había molestado y le había enseñado sobre su profesión.

Pero ellos al final se habían amado, sólo una noche para ser uno. Ella, tan llena de luz, calidez y amor. Lo había hecho hombre, sobre ese mismo Ferrari…

----------------------Flash Back----------------------

**-No puedo creerlo, o sea que nunca… nunca… nada de nada.-** Darien negó con la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado.

**-Tampoco es para que hagas de esto un boletín especial. Nunca… me sentí preparado para eso. Si estuve con muchas chicas de mi edad. Pero a todas les faltaba algo, ese…-**

**-Pum.-** Terminó la oración ella. **–Aunque a veces ese PUM en el corazoncito está, está sobrevaluado. Aunque admiro que esperes, yo esperé y fue una cagada.-**

**-¿Tal vez no era la persona correcta?- **Preguntó viendo que ella se abría a él.

**-¿La cosa? Nop, él no era ni cercano a bueno. Creí que lo amaba con locura y él sólo me quería por ser esto, una muñequita para ponerle y sacarle ropa.-**

**-Lo siento mucho.- **Algo inesperado pasó, ella se sentó en sus piernas y se recostó en su pecho.

**-¿Por qué? No fuiste vos quién me rompió el corazón. Pero hubiese sido divertido despedir el año y esta vida revolcándonos sobre el Ferrari.- **Usagi suspiró tristemente.

**-¿Usako?- **Darien la miró fijamente.

_Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa  
Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
Virgen como el Amazonas  
Mucho para un lobo cazador  
Pero ideal para el amor_

**-Si Mamo-chan, todavía me produce gracia llamarte así.-** Se reacomodó en sus brazos para poder mirarlo.

**-A vos se te ocurrió llamarme así, vos eras la que no querías nombres.-** Ella le sacó la lengua para enojarlo. **–Volviendo al tema… que pasa si siento ese PUM ahora…-**

Usagi se mordió los labios y lentamente acarició el rostro. **–Sería un gran honor para mí ser la primera, pero… No quiero que te sientas presionado a hacerlo.-**

**-Quiero estar con vos como nunca antes estuve con una mujer. Usako ¿te molestaría enseñarle a este grandote tonto que es hacer el amor?-**

Y como negarse, cuando se sentía, por primera vez, completa.

Sólo por estar en sus brazos…

_Despacio voy por tu corazón  
Despacio y me detiene un botón  
Mientras dices basta me ayudas  
Esa guerra en tu vientre  
Entre el sigue y el detente  
Que hacen decisivo el presente_

----------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------

Encendió las luces del estudio, y se dirigió hasta el Ferrari. Yo como en aquella vez, no le importó darle un mal uso.

Se sentó cómodamente en el capó del auto, descorchó una botella de champaña.

**-Feliz año nuevo Usako, donde quiera que estés. Espero que mi amor te alcance.- **

Brindó con los recuerdos de esa noche. Recordando lo suave que era su piel, como había desnudado centímetro a centímetro su cuerpo. La hermosura de tenerla a ella a su lado, de ser ella quien fuera su primera mujer.

Botón por botón se fueron abriendo paso para dar paso a la intimidad de sus cuerpos desnudos. Conociendo cada rincón, con cada caricia. Robando suaves besos primero, hasta llegar a los fuertes y apasionados.

_También es mi primera vez  
Pondre el concierto de Aranjuez  
Para relajarnos juntos  
También es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya ves  
Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor.  
_

Como siempre le resultaba imposible dormir un 31 de diciembre. Por la cama nueva… por los nervios del nuevo trabajo… por reencontrarse con sus amigas… por… Él.

Debía ser sincera consigo misma, los recuerdos de esa noche la acompañaban siempre, nunca se había sentido tan amada o tan feliz. Haber hecho el amor con su Mamo-chan la había cambiado.

En algún momento de esa larga noche, algo en su alma había gritado Mío. Y él había sido de ella, y por siempre lo sería.

Su completa falta de experiencia, la había transformado en una autentica devoción por aprender. Él quería entregarle la misma pasión y la misma satisfacción a ella. Y lo había logrado, toda noche, y en más de una ocasión. Sus cuerpos habían encajado perfectamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y después de esa noche, él lo sabía, y ella también. Por más de haber tenido en su cama a la mujer que quisiera, siempre era ella con la que deseaba dormir abrazado. Como aquella noche…

_Despacio voy por tu cintura  
Despacio y me detiene una duda  
Si es que realmente merezco  
Robarme a la niña  
Y regalarte a la mujer  
E inscribirme en tu ayer  
_

**-¿Tsukino habla?- **Respondió al insistente teléfono.

**-¡Serena, Feliz Año Nuevo!- **Se escuchó de fondo.

**-¿Andrew?-**

**-Si Sere, estamos todos acá en la fiesta de la empresa. Pero no quería esperar para saludarte. Lastima que no viniste, te podría haber presentado al Jefe. Pero imagino que estás destruida del viaje.-**

**-Si amore, es más ya estaba en la cama.- **Fingió un bostezo.

**-Uuu que buen momento para llamarte, pero no creo que te interese irte a la cama con un hombre casado. Así que te dejo, descansá y mañana estamos con Lita y la pancita por ahí.-**

Volvió a la cama, como desearía haberle preguntado quién era, como se llamaba. Sabía tanto de él, pero no tenía forma de reencontrarlo.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, todavía podía recordar el sabor de sus besos y el calor de su piel. _"Besos brujos"_ pensó y volvió a regañarse por ser tan tonta e infantil, tal vez hubieran sido muy felices juntos. Con una gran vida por delante…

Volvió a su cama vacía, en esos doce años mucho había pasado, pero una caso no había cambiado. Sólo con él había compartido su sueño y había dormido en sus brazos. No podía repetir lo mismo con otros hombres, ellos no podían compararse con él.

Siguió en la cama dando vueltas hasta que el sueño la reclamó. En dos días empezaba su nueva vida, volver a casa era completamente aterrador.

_También es mi primera vez  
Pondré el concierto de Aranjuez  
Para relajarnos juntos  
También es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya ves  
Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor _

3 de Enero de 2008

Llegaba tarde, por primera vez en su vida llegaba tarde al trabajo. Corrió como loca para tomar un taxi, pero ninguno paró. Maldijo a todos los santos ese día no podía ser peor…

Y lo era, su tapado blanco de Dolce and Gabanna había sufrido una herida mortal en el transporte público. Y sus Manolo Blanik no estaban hechos para la carrera que había tenido que correr para alcanzar el bus.

Y para colmo, la oficina del Jefe estaba en el piso 52 y dos de los cuatro ascensores estaban descompuestos.

Cuando pudo llegar al despacho de la secretaria del CEO escuchó los gritos de dos hombres, uno era Andrew. La puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer salió, y su expresión era rara, pensó Serena. Unos segundos más tarde descubrió que la joven, Michiru Kaio Chiba, era la secretaria y estaba haciendo fuerza para no reírse del Jefe. Su hermano.

**-Vos debés ser la nueva columnista. Andrew describió a una rubia, que parecía una diosa. Tan yerrado no estuvo. Soy Michiru, y el desaforado que grita es Darien, el Jefe. Y mi hermanito menor, está un tanto alterado. Así que te deseo suerte.- **Rió la joven.

**La puerta nuevamente se abrió. Andrew le sonreía y fue con los brazos abiertos a su encuentro.**

**-Está de un humor de perros, y encima llegaste tarde. ¡Que forma de hacer tu primera impresión!- **Andrew la condujo entre sus brazos a la oficina del Jefe

Serena se tensó al verlo, le recordaba tanto a alguien. Pero el muy desgraciado ni levantó la mirada hacia ella. Eso la hizo enojar irrazonablemente.

**-Andrew retirate, ya bastante mal hiciste por un día.- **Levantó la vista y la miró, por un segundo dudó, le hacía recordar alguien…** -Yo no sé como sean las cosas en Inglaterra. Pero quiero que mis empleados lleguen siempre a tiempo. Que sea amiga de mi socio no quiere decir que vaya a permitirle hacer lo que quiera en esta empresa. Está claro.- **El tono despreciativo que utilizó, fue más de lo que ella pudo aguantar.

Andrew cerró la puerta corriendo y riendo, Michiru volteó al escuchar los gritos.

**-¿Qué es eso?-** Preguntó la joven.

**-Eso mi querida Michi.-** Respondió Andrew. **–Es la horma del zapato de tu hermano. ¡Dios! Va a ser divertido venir a trabajar todos los días. Estos dos se van a matar.-**

Los dos se quedaron riendo y escuchando los gritos que procedían de la oficina de CEO de Black Magazine. Esos dos iban a ser el mejor espectáculo del año.

Sólo es necesario alquilar los balcones, y esperar a que empiece la función…

Continuará... 2009

* * *

___**Desde los brazos de Ash tratando de dormir…**_

Hola a todas!!!! DOS MALAS NOTICIAS:

Primera: No estoy muerta, pero mi compu si!!! Buaah! Les cuento que hace casi un mes mi computadora murió, llevándose consigo el capítulo 21 de Sus Ojos (lo peor fue que el día que se rompió era el día que yo hacía los back ups, pero no llegué a hacerlo TT).

La verdad que estoy muy enojada por el asunto, ya que el chap estaba casi a punto para subir, le faltaba casi nada. Ahora tengo que esperar a que se arregle la compu!!!

Segunda: Me voy a realizar una pasantía a un lugar llamando Cataratas de Iguazú –que es una selva hermosa!!!- así que por un tiempo largo no volveré. Ergo… Hasta febrero no hay actualizaciones de Sus Ojos.

Peeeero me llevo cuaderno y lapicera para escribir los chaps que faltan –creo que son 4-, comenzar con Black Magazine, terminar el mini fic Vidas –que ya tengo el primer chap-, y por supuesto, escribir PERDIDAS. Un gran proyecto que tenemos junto a Lovemamoru y Elizabeth Chiba.

Les cuento un poco para que se queden tranquilas, este Preludio/capítulo perdido, les va como adelanto de mi nueva historia, la que va a salir después de Sus Ojos. Y en este adelantito, ven que Sere y Darien se conocen. Les prometo un capítulo completo de la primera vez de Darien!!! Y muchas otras cosillas más muy divertidas.

Las despido a todas, dejándoles un gran abrazo y un gran cariño. Lo mejor para este año que comienza y espero verlas pronto!!!!

Se cuidan las voy a extrañar!!!!!

_**Besotes Suyi**_


End file.
